


Jamilton Ft. Alexander ruining everything

by Hamiltalian



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 17:28:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17329340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamiltalian/pseuds/Hamiltalian
Summary: Yeah, it's angst.





	Jamilton Ft. Alexander ruining everything

“I can’t believe you just shot me down like that,” Alexander spat as they walked through the front door, slamming the front door behind him.

Thomas raised his eyebrows, surprised at the outburst. Well, after Alexander ignored him the entire way home, he supposed he shouldn’t be. “What do you mean? I don’t agree with your stance, so I disagreed with you.”

Alexander turned on his heels and pointed an accusatory finger at his boyfriend. “And everyone agreed with you! Every time I try to suggest anything, you go out of your way to disagree with me!”

He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. “I do not go out of my way. I say what I genuinely believe and what I know, like we’re supposed to. Just because we’re dating, doesn’t mean we have to have the same values.”

“And you just have to prove that everyday, don’t you?” Alexander grumbled as he went upstairs, leaving Thomas behind.

He sighed and shook his head, not wanting to keep the fight going and make things worse. He loved Alexander with all of his heart. He never loved anyone like he loved him… But things were getting exhausting. They couldn’t go a week without fighting. This time, Alexander had started it, but he wasn’t going to lie and claim he was always innocent.

There was one key difference, though. When the shouting became too much for either of them and they split off, just as Alexander had, Thomas always cooled down quickly and usually was the one to mend things however felt right, which was usually either sex or a homecooked meal. Alexander, however…

He came back down the stairs in a t-shirt and jeans, pulling on a jacket and heading straight for the door.

“Alex, please, not tonight.”

“Why? So you can say that you won another argument? You think you can just tell me what to do?”

“Alex, it’s not that, I just-”

“I’m going out.  
“Alex-”

“Shut up! I don’t want to talk about this right now. I’m just getting a couple of drinks, I’ll be fine.” He rolled his eyes and opened the door. “God, just because you’re a few years older than me, doesn’t mean you can tell me what to do.” He shut the door behind him, not slamming it only so he wouldn’t give Thomas any reason to call him “emotional” or “too unstable to drink.” He loved him and all, but why did he have to act like such a dad? They were boyfriends. They were supposed to be equals. He got in his car and went down to the bar, meeting his old friend John Laurens. He sat beside him and ordered a few shots.

“Rough day?”

“Tell me about it.” He rolled his eyes and took a shot as soon as it was placed in front of him, letting it scorch his throat.

“I know how that is,” John muttered, taking a sip of his beer. “And I know things have been rough for you since the breakup.”

Alexander shrugged and took another shot. “It was harder in the relationship, to be honest. Why do older guys think they can just push you around and tell you what to do?”

John chuckled and shook his head. “I don’t know, man. All I know is I’m glad I found guys like Herc and Laf.”

“Yeah, Hercules doesn’t treat you guys like kids just because you’re a little younger.”

John nodded. “Yeah.. I know we’ve had an open thing, but I think this is probably going to be my last night with you. We’re getting pretty serious and I think they’re going to ask me to move in soon.”

Alexander smiled. “That’s good for you. And don’t worry about it. You’re a lot better than a one night stand, but if that’s all I can get, that’s all I can get.” He shrugged and waited another few minutes before taking another shot.

“I’m glad you’re taking this so well, but I really think you need to get back out there, try to find someone.”

“Nah,” he said, shaking his head. “I’m fine on my own.”

“Alright. If you change your mind, I know this girl who I think you’ll be good with.”

Alexander laughed at that. “John, you’re an awful matchmaker.”

He smiled and shrugged. “Usually, but this time, there’s a backup plan.”

“A backup plan?” Alexander asked, curious as to what kind of ridiculousness that could mean.

“Yep. If it doesn’t work with her, she’s got two older sisters. All equally hot, really cool chicks. Just depends on who you click with, I guess.”

He waved it off. “I’m alright. Like I said, I’m alright.”

“Alright. If you want, don’t be afraid to ask.” He shrugged and the pair just continued talking, Alexander keeping himself busy by downing a few more shots.

Naturally, it wasn’t half an hour before the alcohol got to him.

As soon as the barstool threatened to fall from underneath Alexander, John paid for both of their drinks and got up, lifting Alexander off of his stool and leading him out to his car.

“John, I don’t feel so good.”

Thank god they were still outside. John held up his friend as he threw up, not much coming out. Instead, he began dry heaving, his weight threatening to pull itself from John’s hands and the sweat gathering on his arms making harder for him to keep a good grip. “Damn it, Alexander, eat something from time to time.”

It was only a few more minutes before he felt his stomach settle and let John knock him into the car, graciously accepting a bottle of water.

“I’m taking you to your place and I’ll help you until morning,” John stated, with absolutely no intentions of doing anything with Alexander while he was this drunk.

“John,” Alexander slurred, putting his hand on John’s arm. “John, we can’t hook up ‘nymore. I gotta concession.”

“Confession, Alexander.”

“No, I don’t wanna snack, I wanna tell you that me ‘nd Thomas are still dating.”

John nearly slammed on the breaks in shock. “What the fuck, Alex?! You said you broke up with him!”

He shook his head and leaned his head against John’s shoulder, tossing his hand onto his thigh. “I just said that to sleep with you. You’re hot ‘nd I just wanna forget my problems with you. In bed.”

John gripped the steering wheel tightly. Well, this was one hell of a way to find out he’d been used. God, and how was Thomas going to feel? They two weren’t particularly close, but he’d feel bad if it was anyone in his position.

“R’ya mad at me?”

He just stayed silent for the rest of the trip, pulling up at Alexander’s house and, for the first time, taking him to his door, carrying his weight in one arm, a mostly limp arm slung across his shoulders. He knocked and waited until Thomas answered, the guilt eating at him.

“Oh, god.. I’m sorry, John, I shouldn’t have let him out.” He took Alexander from him and sighed, looking at John’s guilt ridden face.

“I’m sorry, man.. This is for you two to sort out, but just know that I didn’t realize you two were still a thing..” He turned and left with that, Thomas furrowing his eyebrows. What was that supposed to mean?

Whatever it meant, he had to take care of Alexander. He took him inside and upstairs, making him drink more water and changing him into pajamas before laying beside him.

“You should be prouda me, y’know. M’not gonna be sleepin’ with John ‘nymore.”

Thomas’s eyes went wide. “You.. You’re not what?”

Alexander gasped and covered his mouth. “Oops! Wasn’t supposed ta tell ya that. Oh well. It’s over.” He shrugged and turned onto his side, scooting back until he was pressed against Thomas’s front and falling asleep.

Thomas felt tears stinging his eyes and got up after a few minutes. He could handle the drinking, he could handle the fighting. But the cheating was a whole different story. He packed up a bag and went to the door, planning on staying with his friend James for a bit…

But he stopped as he reached for the doorknob. He sighed and ran his hands over his face, dropping to his knees and letting the tears escape. He wrapped his arms around himself and curled up, crying and letting out his frustration until it was back down to it’s unusually high, but manageable level.

He stood back up and went back upstairs, putting the clothes back in the dressers and the bag back where it had been resting before changing back to his pajamas and getting in bed with Alexander. He couldn’t just leave. That was the fucked up part about love. No matter how much he hated it, no matter how much they both hated it, it was always going to drag them back.


End file.
